Departments
Below are the four different administrative departments we have on the wiki, along with a description of their expected duties. Each department will be headed by a B-crat. Under the command of the B-crat will be the admins. On each department, there will be two admins and two rollbacks. In case of any doubts, please feel free to contact anybody that is here. If the admin/rollback you contacted left you unclear, contact a b-crat. Thank You and Happy Roleplaying! NOTE: If you are not a Head of Department, please, DO NOT edit this. Administrative Development *Head: Hades Duties: This department handles the coding and unification of new pages, including adding categories, making sure templates are used for talk bubbles, helping users to repair or fix coding etc. They are also responsible for helping create new pages for events, removing old pages, and keeping "community" pages, such as The Pit archived. Finally, they will help cleanup every shop, getting rid of old archives and such. This department is also responsible for the updating and upkeep of the wiki's policies, taking input from meetings and other departments, and updating the policies to reflect needed changes. Admins # # # Rollbacks # # # Faction Maintenance *Head: Xax Duties: This department handles roleplaying in the faction and stores. They will have at least one character with a special job to keep active and help manage the store. The users' characters have the right to have their character by the second-in-command manager of the shop and if the user is promoted or revoked of their titles, this user's characters get the spot first. They also help claim the characters, children, adults and initiates, and are responsible for the Faction Pages, Faction Members' List, and the Faction Photo Album. Locations are also included in this department, as they are located in, well, the Factions. Admins # # # Rollbacks # # # Activity Movement *Head: Music Duties: This department is in charge of creating storyline and events, preparing for the events, GMing the events, making sure they continue in a timely manner, and closing them out promptly. These events will include anything outside normal role-playing, including, fights and wars between the factions and the allegiant, the Dauntless paint ball competitions, the Runners' adventures past the fence and such. Preparation includes getting out notices about events, getting assistance from the OOC department to help set up needed pages, and making sure things are ready and begin promptly. If a GM is needed, anyone in this department should be able to GM as requested. This also means understanding how to GM, standards of GMing, not playing favorites, and helping find a different GM if there's a conflict of interest. Admins # # # Rollbacks # # # User Support *Head: Bella (Interim) Duties: This department's primary focus is helping users, especially new users. Those in this department will welcome new users, and each new user will be assigned a buddy to help get them through sorting, creation of talk bubbles, getting them past initiation, and introducing them to people. This includes both IC and OOC help of new users. If events are happening, it will be the job of this department to help get the new users to understand the event, and get them involved if possible. Working with other departments is essential, as you'll be working to get new templates set up (and possibly need Administrative Development help), get users involved in events (Activity Movement), and help get them settled and sorted (Faction Maintenance). Admins # # # Rollbacks # # # Category:Administration Team Category:Site administration